


at first sight

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame sunkelles, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snaibsel, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Zatanna asks Artemis if she believes in love at first sight. Part of the unrelated A Softer World series-snaibsel oneshots based off A Softer World prompts. Unrelated, can be read in any order.





	at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything.   
> The prompt for this one is: I do not believe in love at first sight. But god damn. (Look at you.)

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Zatanna asks, turning her head and looking at Artemis. The fast food place they’re at isn’t too far away from the Cave and Artemis chews a fry as she thinks. A sappy love song is playing, she’s sure that’s what’s inspired that question. Zatanna looks too good for the local burger joint, in her opinion, she should be out on billboards and spreading her gorgeous face on magazines or something-not that Artemis would ever tell her that. Artemis crosses her legs and uncrosses them as she thinks, boots colliding under the table of the booth they’re sitting in.

“Not sure. I don’t think so but I also haven’t thought about it very much,” Artemis admits. It’s easier to focus on the families around them, the cars rushing outside, the wind blowing through the trees or even the smell of grease instead. _Love at first sight._ Artemis repeats mentally as she watches Zatanna sip her soda. Maybe after this they’ll go out for ice cream or something. Artemis wants to spend more time with her and she knows Zatanna has a sweet tooth.

She can easily remember the first time they met-the day they “kidnapped” Zatanna and her dad almost didn’t let her come back. The idea of true love sits uncomfortably, like shoes that are too tight-she wants to get rid of it immediately and never see it again. Words like true love and soulmates were never discussed or ever mentioned when she was growing up-or now.

The idea that there would be one person perfect for another person makes her skin crawl. She’s good the way she is, likes her long hair, likes her scars, her muscle, and her personality. The thought that she was made _for_ someone else makes her want to roll her eyes, she’s her own person and she’s not going to change for anyone. At the same time, the idea of someone being made for _her_ is almost worse, it makes it sound like there isn’t a choice to being true love or soulmates.

She wants to pick and wants whoever she’s interested in to be able to pick if they want to be with her or not too. There’s too much weight to the two phrases, she thinks. Too many expectations and not enough explanation-she’s never really understood what other people thought of those phrases. Maybe she’d have a different view if her father didn’t tell her that he and her mom _used_ to be perfect together, and that back then it was _love at first sight._

 _Meant to be,_ it was clearly _destiny_ they met while they were criminals and not when her mom got the “ridiculous” idea of going straight-that’s what her dad told her when she was younger. She never got to ask her mom if she thought the same thing back then, prison visits were quick and painful all at once-and rare. For supposedly loving her mom so much, her father didn’t visit her very often when he was her legal guardian.

“I’m not sure if I do either,” Zatanna admits before she takes a bite of her veggie burger, and Artemis thinks for another moment. Maybe she doesn’t believe in love at first sight-but she knows there was something there that day they met-between them. It might not be romantic, although she quietly hopes to herself that someday it might be. They’re fifteen and best friends, and she doesn’t want to mess up what they have.

The love song ends and they go back to other thoughts.


End file.
